Song of the Siren
by Pterakyn
Summary: Working for the dark side can be an easily forced task. PRDT
1. Crash

Disclaimer: I do not own PRDT or any of the charries. The Siren Project idea however is mine! Thank you! P.S. This has nothing to do with the Because of a Princess story, the sequel to that will come soon.

Ethan's house

Ethan walked into the living room and immediately sat down on the couch. He was comfortable and nothing was going to make him move. He flicked on the TV to watch the news. It wasn't like anything interesting was going to be on the news, really there had been no monster attacks for almost a full week and he was feeling pretty good.

His mom walked in and made a crack about the news reporter's outfit and they began to laugh. Suddenly the two words breaking news flashed across the screen. Ethan found his attention caught, slightly. Realty slapped him across the face. It wasn't that the person reporting at the scene was a friend of his (Cassidy), or the twisted metal behind, it was what she said that caught his attention.

"Apparently the man, Eric Ford, died on impact. His wife, Joanne, is listed in critical condition. What is puzzling the police though at the scene is the fact that their daughter, Kira, who was allegedly with them as they left their relatives' house is no where to be found…all that they found was this." Cassidy held up a broken guitar. No, reality hadn't slapped him across the face; it dropped on him like a ton of bricks. "This is Cassidy Cornell of the Reefside evening news, signing off." Ethan saw Cassidy's eyes were red. He saw she had been crying, who wouldn't if they had to report at the death of one of their friends.

Ethan grabbed his cell phone and as quick as he could, dialed Conner's number.

"CONNER! DID YOU SEE?! CAN YOU BELIEVE?!"

"No, I saw…I just can't." Ethan heard a strangled sob.

"Does Trent know?"

"Yeah, I just called him; he's calling Doctor O right now."

"How did this happen?"

"Some jerk going the wrong way."

"No, I mean, how did her body disappear?"

Ethan heard silence on the other line. Conner was just as clueless as he was at the moment.

Mesogog's hidden lab

The smell was absolutely foul. Even though her nose was broken, she could still smell the scent of blood and half decayed flash. "Mix it all in with mildew and, you had esscence of Catacomb." Kira thought to herself. She had tried to take a look around and had regretted it. Some slimy things were floating in jars. Not normal things, things with extra legs, extra eyes, NO eyes, missing parts, organs floating outside the body, she also saw something that looked like a half developed fetus with _fins_ attached to its back and claws that were crooked. She tried so hard not to barf. The final things she saw was a tray of tools and green tube with liquid in it, wires were attached to something long since dead. (It looked to Kira like a failed cloning attempt of some sort. She was happy it didn't succeed, whatever it was)

These were surgical tools and they were spotlessly clean. Little did Kira know she was lying on the same operating table Zeltrax was created on. Little did she know this was Mesogog's _other _lab that was hidden deep into the base of the fortress, far from the prying eyes of his soldiers. All she knew was she didn't like this place and she couldn't move, her legs were crushed, her body, broken. A dark fog moved in to take her away when the metallic shriek of and old door woke her up.

Kira heard the click of booted feet on the damp tiles of the floor and a dry, familiar reptilian smell. She was half conscious when a gentle voice said, "You won't be needing this anymore." Kira felt the taloned hand slowly remove her bracelet, the one that contained the gem. "NO!" she cried, moving a hand and grabbing his wrist. Mesogog smiled at her. "Oh really?" he replied, trying to take the bracelet once more.

Kira's whole body complained as she whipped herself around to bite Mesogog's hand. "Why do you still fight yellow ranger?" he muttered to her, "You have lost most of your blood, both legs are broken, your ribs, crushed, and you yourself, completely crippled yet here you are, inches from the caring jaws of death and here you are fighting me, or at least trying to. Why yellow ranger, do you still fight?"

Kira let go of his hand and spit out some blood. "I pledged my life to fighting for the good side. Defeating evil at every corner, such as you! I am going to fight, until every drop of blood and every drop of whatever else I got left in me leaves me to defeat you! To heck with the broken bones! THAT is why I fight!" The dark fog slowly began to cloud her vision again. _NO!_ Kira thought as she struggled to stay awake. She fought the dark tooth and nail but it was in vain. Kira slumped and was still.

Mesogog took the bracelet and the gem from Kira's wrist. As much as he needed the gem, he couldn't leave such a will to live wasted. Turning to an old computer, he opened a file that held the plans to his most precious weapon. With a sense of finality he opened it. It activated a robotic helper which clanked as it walked over to the operating table. Mesogog wrapped his hand around a scalpel and raised it.

"You fight for this cause now, that is the reason you now fight dear, my Siren" He whispered in her ear.

_Author's notes: S'up guys! Second fan fic coming at you from the weird section of the brain! Okay, so I guess you can tell what is going to happen to our dear Kira no? I apologize this isn't the promised sequel to Because of a princess. My regular comp is down so I am using an old relic computer at the present. Here's a hint to the next one: _

_1. involves Lothor 2. the yellow gem's other half. 3. homicidal step brothers. Signing off!_

_-Ptera_


	2. Siren rising

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the PRDT charries. The Siren project idea is mine!

Reefside High

The news was announced the next day. The wave of unhappiness just absolutely swept the school. Kira was well liked by a lot of people and not hearing her sing was quiet, just too quiet.

Ranger's Lab

Dr. Oliver and the other three rangers hung around the lab listlessly.

"So, Trent, Mesogog has nothing to do with this?" Dr. Oliver asked, for the third time. "I told you already!" Trent exclaimed. "If Mesogog had anything to do with this he'd probably wouldn't be so angry when Zeltrax told him her body was missing. Look, now that my dad and he are separate it is just gets harder and harder to spy!" Trent stopped yelling and calmed down.

Conner heaved a sigh, glared at the ceiling and said, "It's going to be weird with just four of us fighting." Everyone turned and looked at him. "Only four. Only four of us. Almost everyone in the city knows Kira is dead. With only four, the yellow ranger being missing, they're going to assume she was the yellow ranger. Then they might start just weeding it down until they find out. Guys, if we aren't careful, our cover will be blown!" Ethan exclaimed, standing up suddenly. Dr. Oliver saw what Ethan was saying. "You guys know what life will be like if everyone finds out." He said. Everyone nodded.

Mesogog's hidden lab

Siren lay on the lab table like she was dead. Of course, she had just been removed from a short stasis period and probably wouldn't move for a long time yet or until he called to her. But, Mesogog knew, Siren was alive. The wings that sprouted from her shoulders in stasis were thick, leathern and well muscled, perfect for long bouts of flight and as powerful weapons, her finger nails were now long talons, sleek and elegant.

Placing a steel mask over Siren's mouth, he whispered, "Time to wake up." The mutant never shifted. He understood, his creation still needed time to rest, recharge itself.

_Dodge the punch_** What?** Siren thought. _Look out for the drone! _**WHY?** _The dinosaur master loomed large in her mind's eye, taking something from her. _"NO!" Siren screamed, sitting bolt upright, sonic blast crashing into Mesogog. Mesogog picked himself up and looked at Siren. The mutant seemed panicked, terrified of something.

"It is okay, Siren." He whispered soothingly. The mutant still glared around in fear. Mesogog approached Siren and sitting down on the table next to Siren. "Why was I fighting you?" Siren asked him. "You were afraid; there is no need to be afraid now." Siren appeared to relax slightly. "Come," Mesogog said, rising, "Follow me." Siren growled and lumbered groggily after him for a few seconds before loping steadily alongside him.

When they entered the main lab, Elsa was there and she almost fainted in shock when the gory apparition stood in the lab's doorway. Siren was still coated in blood and the stitches where the incisions had been made where doused and dripping. "My…Lord…?" Elsa said, looking towards Mesogog. "Siren is our new fighter. Siren this is Elsa." Mesogog growled happily at Elsa's shock. Elsa stood up straighter and said, "She can't fight like that," pointing to Siren's ragged clothes, regaining some composure.

"Then help her, don't just glare all day." Mesogog snapped.

Elsa walked from the lab to her quarters, Siren quietly padded behind her. As Elsa reached her quarters she picked up an old leather outfit and threw it at Siren. "Put that on." Siren hissed at Elsa in distrusted and changed out of her rags. "How did you end up here anyway?" Elsa asked as Siren belted a scabbard to her side. "Don't remember." Siren replied. "Just a car accident."

Elsa stormed back towards Mesogog. "Where did she come from?" She demanded. Mesogog roared at her, "Is that your place to ask? Did I give you authority to ask where my experiments are from?" Elsa backed away. "Don't get angry, she asked me first, besides, you never told her she couldn't ask." Siren purred, walking in. Mesogog narrowed his eyes, Siren was right.

"You don't recognize her?" Mesogog asked.

"No." Elsa replied.

"Really? To think you fought her only last week. You remember Swordhawk no?"

Elsa thought back to around a week ago. Swordhawk was one of the finest cybernetic creations ever made; he almost defeated the rangers when…

"The yellow ranger defeated him…by herself. Siren is the yellow ranger?"

Mesogog nodded. "Yes, I rescued her from the wreckage of that car. It was better to keep this a secret from Zeltrax, I can careless about you knowing, because him and his feeling challenged in his second-in-command opinion, also, she still has her gem."

Elsa didn't notice it before but the gem was still on Kira's wrist, but the graceful brace was replaced by an armored band that went up her forearm, the only real armor Mesogog had given Siren. The gem was almost invisible beneath more steel.

Siren cocked her head to one side as they talked. The words _yellow ranger _and _Swordhawk _seemed familiar. "Who is the yellow ranger?" Siren finally asked. Mesogog and Elsa paused. "Nothing that concerns you." Mesogog snapped. Siren bowed her head and took the answer. _You'll never rebel now, ranger._ Mesogog thought before turning back to Elsa.

_Author's notes: 'Ello, CHAPTER 2! BOOYAH! Sorry it took me so long! Okay, this one could've been better and I would like to point out this is my own Rangerverse, not the normal story line. Signing off!_

_-Ptera_


	3. Blood War

Disclaimer: the usual, Siren project idea ish MINE!

Mesogog's fortress

Mesogog watched Elsa walk out of the lab. He searched through most of his shelves before opening a hidden weapons cabinet in the corner. He lifted out a thick, heavy scimitar and scabbard and attached it to his back. Then he took one smaller sword and gave them to Siren. "This will be yours." He growled. Siren placed it in her scabbard and looked impassively at him, waiting for a command.

Mesogog was still shifting through the weapons when he tossed a dagger to her. "Back up weapon, keep it safe." He told Siren. Siren took it and tucked into her boot. There was a flash of electricity as Zeltrax came through the portal. His helmet had received a long crack and it was beginning to shatter. Mesogog glided out from his original spot and placed the scimitar at Zeltrax's neck. "I see the rangers have defeated you yet again." Mesogog hissed.

Zeltrax looked cautiously at the sword. "Yes…" Zeltrax rumbled, terrified. "Siren, take care of this mess." Mesogog said, walking to his throne. Zeltrax looked in the direction Mesogog had stared in. He saw the black and blonde hair of the creature glisten as she stepped further into the light. The Siren's breath echoed harshly against her steel mask. Zeltrax got up from the ground and began to back against a shelf.

Zeltrax watched the air begin to vibrate around Siren's mask. He blacked out as the lance of sound was driven, screeching, into his brain. As he was passing out he felt his helmet shatter and fall to pieces. The floor rushed up to meet him and he knew no more.

Elsa came walking into the lab at the sound of the attack. Mesogog kicked Zeltrax and said to her, "Take this useless heap of metal out of my sight." Elsa looked at the shocked, unconscious, and scarred face of her fellow fighter. She grabbed the still cyborg under his arms and hoisted him up, dragging him out of the lab. "Hopefully you won't put me through this." Mesogog mumbled to Siren. Siren laughed wildly. Her sharp bell like laugh echoed through the lab, chilling Mesogog to his core.

Ranger's Lab, a few days later

Trent sat there, doodling in his sketch pad. He seemed unwilling to leave the lab as if something there could bring Kira back. Hayley walked downstairs, looking at the brooding ranger sadly. She walked back upstairs and said to Dr. Oliver, "He looks bad, Tommy. I didn't know Kira's death would affect him so hard." Dr. Oliver sighed, "I have a bad feeling about this though, her body is gone. Someone's body doesn't disappear from a crash site like that. Someone had to have taken her. I think she's still alive somewhere, alive and hurt."

There was a loud beeping from the scanners. "DR. O! GET THE OTHERS!" Trent yelled. Dr. Oliver half ran, half fell down the lab stairs. "Guys, get over here," he said calmly into the comlink, "There's anther Dinogem that needs finding."

Mesogog's Fortress

Mesogog was in a considerably good mood. Zeltrax was almost completely healed from the sonic torture and Siren was finally trained enough to be allowed to fight. Also, he was happy because he was finally eating his fresh kill in peace. He drove his head into the bloody bowels of the carcass tearing and ripping dripping flesh from the bone. There was blood up and down his elbows, across his muzzle, and down his neck. It did not bother him in the least.

The click of boots alerted him to Elsa's presence. He kept his head down, hoping she was just passing by. Mesogog almost growled in disgust when she spoke. "My Lord…" She began saying. "What?!" Mesogog growled, turning his head and flinging bits of gore off. Elsa took a wary step back. "Another gem my Lord…" Mesogog wasn't angry anymore. "Zeltrax, is he able to fight?" Mesogog asked.

"Almost…he still can't hear properly."

"Then call the Elite and Siren, I'm leading the assault this time, I want no mistakes."

Mesogog laid his jacket aside and strapped his scimitar to his back. "What are you waiting for? GO!" He roared. Elsa rushed out to comply. Siren raised her head from her perch in the arena as Elsa came rushing in. She was already calling out to her warriors the moment she saw Elsa.

The Elite walked with a silent power. They were twice the strength of any tyrannodrone and much more fearsome with raptorial faces. Elsa turned and began to lead them directly out of the arena, straight into a waiting invisaportal.

Reefside, near the warehouses

They helped Dr. Oliver out of the water. He clutched the bright teal dinogem in his hand. "Wow, who do you think it will choose?" Ethan asked. "Dunno, hopefully we'll find out soon enough." Conner said. Dr. Oliver placed the gem in a small box and they all turned to head back on the road.

As they were leaving the general area of the warehouses Conner felt something slam into him, almost knocking him off his raptor cycle. He struck out blindly with his sabre and hit something's flesh. He heard it roar in fury. The remaining rangers turned and saw Mesogog and Conner picking themselves off the ground. Behind Mesogog his forces came rushing forward.

Trent found himself fighting the Elite. They were harder to knock down then a simple tyrannodrone. _Guess its not to bad considering I could be fighting Mesogog right now. _Trent thought as he threw an Elite to the ground. It screamed and lunged for his leg. Trent kicked it, hoping it would stay down.

Conner came flying and landed next to him. There was a deadly buzz as Siren approached, energy humming around her. "She has a shield. I can barely get a hit on her." Conner said, getting up. The Elite seemed emboldened by the appearance of Siren and surged forward to swamp the white and red rangers.

Ethan felt like his back was going to snap as he leaned backwards out of the way to avoid a sword thrust from Elsa. He himself had never fought Elsa before, just the tyrannodrones. "ARGH!" he cried as the second swing hit him, sending him to his knees. Elsa raised her sword to deliver a killing blow when Dr. Oliver slammed into her.

Elsa glared and charged at Ethan once more as he rose. Ethan was prepared this time and struck out. Dr. Oliver went to attack Elsa again when he was struck across his shoulder by a heavy sword. He turned and came face to face with Mesogog. "Come here and fight black ranger."

The scimitar and staff collided as Mesogog and Dr. Oliver clashed. "Where's your little Beauty eh? She seems to be missing out on a fight." Mesogog said. "Family issues." Dr. Oliver growled. "Mmmm…what a shame. I would've loved to see her in battle." Mesogog said.

"SICK FREAK!!" Dr. Oliver yelled, driving his sword in Mesogog's unguarded flank. Mesogog roared as the staff ripped apart skin and muscle. "Seems like you've hurt me." Mesogog growled, looking at the blood. He surged forward crushing Dr. Oliver's shoulder with a punch. Dr. Oliver fell back. He grabbed the box the gem was in from his side and yelled, "Trent!"

The white ranger looked up and caught the box. He fought his way through the Elite before jumping onto his ATV and thundering off. Mesogog surged forward in an attempt to catch the ranger but felt something stab at his wound. The red ranger had caught the wound with his sabre and was driving it deeper. "SIREN! AFTER HIM!" Mesogog screamed, punching Conner.

Siren immediately took to the air and followed the blazing white and black speck below her. Trent felt a soft pulse of air hit his back before and sonic boom of enormous proportions slammed into him, sending him flying. Trent looked up to see Siren rocket ahead before turning back to attack once more. Trent got back on his ATV and forced the machine to go as fast as it could.

Trent felt the air pulse hit his back again, but he swerved out of the way and listened to the cry of rage. As he gunned the engines and headed in the direction of the woods, he knew he had to defeat Siren before he reached the lab. Trent swerved out of the way of a swoop and barreled into the woods.

About midway to the lab, Siren still followed Trent doggedly. Trent stopped his ATV and dismounted. Siren landed and drew her sword. "Ready to end this ranger?" She cooed. The sweetness of her voice sickened Trent. Trent sighed and drew his drago sword. Once more he engaged the enemy. He was growing sick of it.

At one point Siren left herself too wide and Trent took the advantage. He sent a powerful uppercut straight into Siren's jaw. Her mask went flying and she stared with steel fury at Trent. "Oh God no, Kira, what have they done to you?" Trent whispered.

Siren stopped her next charge and cocked her head to one side. "Kira, who is Kira?" She asked, almost innocently. Trent felt tears coming to his eyes. Placing the teal gem to one side, he demorphed and walked towards her. "Its me Kira, you know, Trent?" he whispered. Siren took another step forward and sheathed her sword. When she was close enough she pulled out the hidden knife from her boot and jabbed it into Trent's foot.

Trent yelled in pain and grabbed at the knife. "Kira…" Siren grabbed the gem and whirled on him saying, "I AM NOT KIRA! I AM SIREN!" A rock came flying out of know where and hit Siren off the side of her head. She dropped the gem in surprise as another rock hit her. Trent took the distraction to remorph silently and shoot Siren in the back. She fell over but got up and turned to face him. As she leapt to attack, Trent had pulled the knife from his foot and stabbed.

Knife met vitals and Siren collapsed. She coughed up blood and glared and Trent. Another rock came flying and knocked Siren out. Hayley came out from behind a tree. She looked terrified. "Come on Trent, grab the gem and let's go!" Trent grabbed the box and got back on his ATV. Hayley got on with him and they headed back to base before Siren could wake up.

Mesogog's Lab

This was not like him. Mesogog rarely failed. He was barely standing, with Elsa supporting him gently. "Only a flesh wound." he had snapped at her time and time again. "Liar." Elsa retorted. Mesogog was taken a back. No one talked back to him, ever. "You've been weak ever since you and Dr. Mercer separated bodies." Elsa said to him.

Mesogog was limping to his quarters. "That was weeks and weeks ago." he told her. "And ever since then you've been running yourself into the ground." She replied. Mesogog growled at her. He couldn't think of anything to say. "Go find Siren. Bring her back, the mission is over."

The woods

Siren could barely get up. Her eyesight dimmed again as she rose. She had left the knife in, it prevented more bleeding. She walked slowly away, towards the nearest invisaportal. Falling through it, she landed ungracefully on the lab floor, just as Elsa had been approaching the same portal. Elsa jumped in surprise. Siren collapsed once more, eyes shut. "Master, she has returned herself…" Elsa said.

_Author's Notes: This is just gonna drag on if I'm not careful. Not much to say just, I'm happy I am finally updating this story. Signing off! _

_-Ptera_


	4. Mistake

Disclaimer: usual stuff yeah know? I don't own this that or any other thing

Mesogog's lab

Deftly, taloned fingers operated on the stab wound. Elsa watched her master as he finished his gory work. Sighing heavily, he finished the last stitch, leaving Siren/Kira to wake up and recover in the lab. Wiping the blood from his hands, he turned slowly. "What do you want?" He snapped at Elsa. "I was merely admiring your work." Elsa said under her breath, sarcastically.

She leaned back as Mesogog charged straight up to her, their faces almost touching. Elsa tried to keep her face straight as waves of revulsion swept over her, his breath smelt of rotting meat. "What do you want?! Why are you still standing here watching me, you only hang over my shoulder when you want to ask me something, spit it out!" He snarled. Elsa stammered, "Please, My Lord, I just wanted to say I am worried about you. You've been running yourself into the ground." Mesogog glared at Elsa. "All you do is repeat yourself. You said that earlier. Do you really care Elsa? Or are you just trying to make a frantic plea to escape punishment from something not yet known by me?" Elsa shook her head.

Mesogog brushed past her. "Do you want to know why I say I care?" Elsa asked. "Humor me." Mesogog replied, looking over his shoulder. "I say I care because I do give a damn. You saved my life, I owe my life to you, I owe it all to you." She replied as she walked closer to him. Mesogog faced Elsa, he was about to attack her when she kissed him. "I don't know why I'm telling you this, you have no heart." Elsa told him, her voice a whisper.

Mesogog was surprised. He wasn't expecting _that._ Elsa stepped away, bowed her head, and braced for punishment. Elsa heard the rustle of fabric and the click of boots. Suddenly she felt two powerful arms holding her close. She felt her cheek brush against leathery hide. "Listen, and listen carefully." Mesogog said to Elsa. Elsa felt her self pulled uncomfortably closer to his cold, reptilian hide. She could hear it. The thudding, heavy pulse, much slower than a human's. She gave an involuntary shudder.

Mesogog grinned slightly at her raw terror. "I do have a heart, darling, it's just made of ice." He told her. Elsa wanted to scream. She wasn't able to move to grab her sword and defend her self. She was paralyzed. Elsa almost vomited when Mesogog licked the side of her face before releasing her. Elsa gasped for air. Mesogog had heard the clink of metal boots. Zeltrax was coming.

Elsa ran from the lab, brushing past Zeltrax. Mesogog soon followed, closing the lab doors before Zeltrax could enter. Mesogog could feel the daggers from Zeltrax's eyes boring into his back. Locking the lab was the only protection Siren had for now until her consciousness was regained.

Ranger's HQ

Ethan stared at the teal gem that had just been removed from the box. "Who is it going to pick?!" Ethan said excitedly. Dr. Oliver shrugged. Trent was moping again. He didn't have the courage to ask what was up. He just assumed it was about Kira. The gem was glowing brightly; it meant that the gem's chosen owner was close by. "Coffee? Anyone want coffee?" Hayley announced, coming down the stairs. There was a bright flash.

Hayley looked bemused as she was lead down the stairs towards the gem. It glowed once more as Hayley approached it. Everyone, excluding Trent, grinned broadly. "Welcome to the fighting force Hayley. Now you have no excuse to sit at your computer all day." Conner said to Hayley as she picked up the gem. Conner dodged as a spike covered fist flew towards him. Hayley recoiled her spiked fist. Conner cowered. "Now you don't have an excuse to insult my time on the computer." She told him.

Ethan looked like he was going to die of laughter. Hayley shot him a deadly glance and he stopped. "Okay, where are my tools, its morphin' time." Hayley said, clutching the gem.

_Author's notes: 'allo, 'nother update. Albeit, not a BIG update, but an update never the less! Not much to say about this honestly, not much at ALL! ( I like capital letters, they are so much fun) anyway…Enjoy! Signing off!_

_-Ptera_


	5. Reality

Disclaimer: Usual stuff (I am getting tired of writing that)

Elsa's home

Elsa slept in fear that night. She did have her own home in the "real world" as she called it. But there were invisaportals linked directly to her basement. She had locked her bedroom door. She almost never did that. Elsa didn't want to admit it but she found something powerful in the freezing cold heart beat of her master. It was something powerful and at the same time beautiful.

Elsa shook her head to clear it. She curled up under the covers of her bed and slipped into an uneasy sleep. Back at the lab, others were just waking up.

Mesogog's Lab

Siren rose from the table. She stumbled weakly down the hall. Something was tearing at her mind. This Trent boy, he seemed so familiar. In the dense clutter of the lab she could not clear her head. Walking slowly through the halls, she reached the arena. Opening the door, she stepped in and launched herself towards her perch.

Siren stumbled. Flailing her arms slightly, she regained balance. Closing her eyes she breathed deeply and began to sing:

_You're too important for anyone  
You play the role of all you long to be  
But I, I know who you really are  
You're the one who cries when you're alone_

_But where will you go  
With no one left to save you from yourself  
You can't escape  
You can't escape_

_You think that I can't see right through your eyes  
Scared to death to face reality  
No one seems to hear your hidden cries  
You're left to face yourself alone_

_But where will you go  
With no one left to save you from yourself  
You can't escape  
You can't escape_

_But where will you go  
With no one left to save you from yourself  
You can't escape  
The truth  
I realize you're afraid _

_But you can't abandon everyone  
You can't escape  
You don't want to escape_

__

I'm so sick of speaking words that no one understands  
Is it clear enough that you can't live your whole life all alone?  
I can hear you when you whisper  
But you can't even hear me screaming

_But where will you go  
With no one left to save you from yourself  
You can't escape  
You can't escape_

_Where will you go  
With no one left to save you from yourself  
You can't escape  
The truth  
I realize you're afraid  
But you can't reject the whole world  
You can't escape  
You won't escape  
You can't escape  
You don't want to escape._

Zeltrax stood at the doorway to the arena, the updated version of Swordhawk just behind him. "Master?" Swordhawk whispered, snapping Zeltrax out of his trance. "Yeah?" Zeltrax snapped at him. "Just seeing if you were still in there." The metallic creature laughed. There was dead silence as they entered, Siren stared down at them.

Zeltrax raised a hand in greeting. He remembered Siren but not without her mask. There was a gentle leathery snap as Siren took off and landed in front of Zeltrax. "What do you want here?" She whispered. Zeltrax felt he was going to die of shock.

"Yellow ranger, what are you doing here?!" Zeltrax roared. Siren cocked her head to one side. "Who is the yellow ranger?" She asked. "I heard she was dead." Zeltrax glared at her. "How is she dead if she is standing right in front of me?" Siren looked flustered. "I am not the Yellow ranger. I am Siren." She said.

Zeltrax sighed and clenched his fists. He was getting no where. Drawing his sword he charged her. Siren took off, the sword missing her by inches. "Swordhawk, get her!" Zeltrax thundered. The metallic bird took off after Siren. A sickening slam was heard as Swordhawk gave Siren a stunning blow. Siren fell to the ground. She struggled to get up. "Finish her off, Swordhawk." Zeltrax commanded the bird. "As you wish, Master."

Ranger Headquarters

Hayley was fast asleep, head on the work table. Conner poked her elbow. "I don't think she's going to wake up anytime soon." he announced. "Leave her alone Conner." Dr. Oliver said, throwing a blanket around Hayley's shoulders. The Dimetromorpher lay on the work table, just started. "Shouldn't you guys be going home?" Dr. Oliver said. The three boys stood up and grumbled as they left.

Dr. Oliver began laughing after they left but became grave and serious soon after. He needed to have coffee pot ready for tomorrow and the instant oatmeal where it was visible, that was the only way he would get Hayley to eat as she hacked away at her project.

Dr. Oliver fell asleep quickly so after; totally unaware of the danger Kira was in.

Training arena

Siren sent the lance of sound hurtling towards Swordhawk. The metal bird dodged it and charged forward, colliding with the weakened Siren, sending her crashing to the ground once more. She attempted to drag herself upright, but collapsed. Swordhawk approached, blade like feathers at the ready. Metal hissed through the air and a pained scream rang out.

Swordhawk toppled to the side, a heavy black scimitar buried in his back. His breath whistled harshly as Mesogog came forward and wrenched his weapon from Swordhawk's body. Zeltrax remained still, not knowing what to do. He hadn't expected Mesogog to appear, he believed the dinosaur master to be asleep. Swordhawk stayed still on the ground watching the proceedings with a wary eye.

Mesogog reached down and brought Siren to her feet. "I failed you, Master." She whispered harshly. "Go to Elsa's quarters." Mesogog ordered her. Siren bowed and scurried out. Mesogog turned towards Zeltrax. "What is the meaning of this?" He growled, pointing his sword at Zeltrax.

"My Lord, I was merely coming here to train the newest version of Swordhawk." Zeltrax rumbled. "So you attack an ally?" Mesogog muttered.

"But it was the yellow ranger!"

"No, it was Siren. The yellow ranger is dead to the world."

Zeltrax growled. Swordhawk hissed and screeched as he tried to rise. "Newest version huh?" Mesogog mumbled. The biomechanical bird finally stood and glared at Mesogog. "Repair him," Mesogog said, "I want him in fighting condition in twenty-four hours."

Mesogog turned and headed back towards the exit. "A word of warning Zeltrax, attack Siren again and the consequences will be dire." Mesogog rumbled, narrowing his eyes.

As he was dozing off again, Mesogog heard a bell like cry of pain. It was a beautiful, heart wrenching sound. The faint strain of Siren's voice echoed down the hall.

_I still remember the world  
From the eyes of a child  
Slowly those feelings  
Were clouded by what I know now_

__

Where has my heart gone  
An uneven trade for the real world  
Oh I... I want to go back to  
Believing in everything and knowing nothing at all…

As he fell into a deeper sleep her voice penetrated his mind and awoke his darkest fear.

_Author's notes: Chapter du annoyance! headdesk headdesk Sorry this took so long! Yeah, I forced this chapter…this Siren story is really dragging on…On a lighter note I started the prologue for The Valkyrie's Inheritance and I will bravely be venturing into the realm of Jungle Fury. Lyrics belong to Evanescence. Signing off!_

_-Ptera _


	6. Nightmare

Disclaimer: I don't own anything…except the Siren project…I came up with it

Disclaimer: I don't own anything…except the Siren project…I came up with it.

Mesogog's fortress

_He glared at the pair of blue eyes. The eyes stared right back. Roaring, Mesogog lunged, teeth bared, claws extended only to be jerked to the ground. He couldn't rise; he had been shackled to the ground. Mesogog lunged again but was dragged back down. _

_Anton strode from the shadows, a wicked looking knife in his hand. Mesogog was still as his creator approached. _"You failed me; this wasn't what I wanted for the world." _Anton said…_

Elsa walked through the silent corridors of the fortress. She couldn't sleep well that night in the "real world." When she opened the doors to her quarters, she found Siren asleep on her bed. Elsa growled in disgust. "Hey, you, move it!" Elsa snapped. Siren blearily opened her eyes and growled. "And why should I move?" Siren rumbled.

"Because this is my bed not yours." Elsa snapped.

"Go sleep in a corner."

"Normally you sleep in said corner!"

"I don't want to sleep in said corner."

Their argument was cut off by Zeltrax. The angry cyborg glared at the two women. "Would you two quit it!" he hissed. Elsa turned and glared back. "I have every right to yell at her!" Elsa snapped back.

Five minutes later…

Elsa sat on her bed, staring triumphantly at Siren. Siren fumed silently, back towards Elsa. Still proud over her small victory, Elsa began to fall asleep again. That was until she heard the bellow of fear.

_Mesogog felt the knife enter his side. He had moved out of the way just in time to avoid getting anything extremely vital hit. _"Stay still!" _Anton yelled. Mesogog felt his body freeze. It wouldn't respond. "_Now I will finish the job I should've done a long time ago." _Anton said. Mesogog saw the knife descend and felt it begin to pierce his flesh…_

He thrashed about in pain. A pair of hands restrained him. Mesogog's eyes flew open. Breathing heavily, he looked up at Elsa. "Are you alright?" She asked him calmly. "Yes," He rumbled, "absolutely fine." Mesogog pulled out of her grasp and curled up once again, attempting to fall asleep. Elsa still sat on the edge of the bed. She stared at him for a brief moment before rising. She was about to leave when Mesogog sat up and looked up at her. "You can stay you know." He said. Elsa turned to look at him. She half turned to go back and looked into the hallway before closing the door a returning to his side.

Removing most of her leather armor, Elsa curled up at his chest. "I thought you were going to leave." Mesogog sighed, exhausted. Elsa felt her blood run cold. "I'm not going to hurt you if that is what you think." He then told her. Elsa relaxed somewhat.

"What happened to you? Why were you yelling?" Elsa asked him. She heard Mesogog sigh and say, "It was only a bad dream…only a bad dream." _It must've been one heck of a dream. _Elsa thought. Before she could ask him anything else, Mesogog was once again fast asleep. Elsa placed her head close to his chest and fell asleep herself, listening to the slow thud of his heart.

Power rangers' headquarters

Dr. Oliver was woken up by the whistling of a kettle. He rolled onto his side and glared at the clock. _3 o' clock!! Its 3 o' clock in the freaking morning and someone is using the kettle. _Stumbling down the stairs, Dr. Oliver came on a frantic looking Hayley. "What you doing?!" he asked. Hayley looked up from pouring the boiling water on her oatmeal. "Eating breakfast, what else?!" She said back.

"But it is three in the morning!"

"I know, I couldn't sleep anymore…I'm almost finished…you want coffee, I'll make more coffee."

Tommy stopped Hayley for a moment. "How many cups of coffee have you had?" he asked. Hayley looked thoughtful for a moment before replying, "Five and that's all caffeinated." Dr. Oliver just shook his head. "You sure you don't what coffee?" Hayley asked as Dr. Oliver turned around. "No, I want to sleep."

Hayley shrugged and set upon her breakfast with her usual voraciousness. After finishing it she bolted back downstairs. The morpher lay on the table before her. A few more wires needed to be attached. Hayley sat down and picked up the teal faceplate for the morpher. She ran her fingers over its smooth surface. It was almost unreal for her. Always sitting on the side lines and worrying about them, but now she was to be out fighting as well.

Anton Mercer's house

Anton couldn't sleep that night. Rising from his bed he walked into the kitchen when he stumbled upon Trent, pacing, sketch book in one hand. "You can't sleep either?" Trent grumbled. Anton nodded.

Trent sat down and glared at his dad. "Is Siren really Kira?" He snapped. Anton sighed and sat down. "Yes, she is." Anton said at last. Trent almost attacked his dad in anger. "Why didn't you tell us if you knew?!" He yelled. "I didn't think Mesogog had actually acquired her body." Anton replied, stepping back.

"What else do you know about this?" Trent snapped. Anton bowed his head. "Mesogog had this planned from the start…what would happen that is…if he found one your bodies, be you half alive or dead…the personal project he had for Kira's body was the Siren Project."

_Author's notes: I feel like ending it there. I had a brain fart. Not much to comment on really…except I'm really having fun with this Mesogog/Elsa pairing. Okay, that sounded weird… _(awkwardturtle) _anyways…Valkyrie's Inheritance should be up in a few weeks…It'll be up Oct. 16…Signing off!_

_-Ptera_


	7. Let us Dance

Disclaimer: yeah, usual stuff! I don't own anything except for the Siren project!

Dr. Oliver's house, the next day

"You knew all along it was her?" Dr. Oliver asked Anton. "Yes, I did. Mesogog had five projects planned out in case something like this happened. The Siren project is his first and most complete, the other four were added almost as an after thought, because Kira was captured first and the range of her powers was better known. Past that I don't know anymore about the projects." Anton replied.

"Infiltration of his fortress then? Blow some stuff up etcetera?" Ethan suggested. Trent glared at him. "If Siren is wounded we risk killing her if she attacks…" Trent began to say when his father cut him off. "She'll have recovered. Mesogog is well trained in surgery and cybernetics."

Mesogog's fortress

Truth be told Siren at that very moment felt awful. Her body was stiff and stretching her wings was an effort. Swordhawk had beaten her, and beaten her good. The mutant got up and stumbled from her quarters and into a very angry cyborg. Zeltrax glared at her. "Hi." Siren snapped. Zeltrax glowered at her. "Have you seen Lord Mesogog? I finished the repairs to Swordhawk." Siren looked up and said, "Does it look like I've seen him?" Before Zeltrax could say anything else, Siren brushed past him.

Elsa woke up, the scaled arm wrapped close around her. She was afraid to move. She didn't know what kind of mood her master would be in when he awoke and she did not want to experience it first hand. "Oh, you are awake." The reptilian voice whispered in her ear. Elsa gave a start.

Mesogog laughed darkly. "Still think I am going to hurt you?" he said to her. Elsa nodded gently. "I wouldn't dream of it. At least not today." He told her. Mesogog moved his arm, allowing Elsa to get up. As soon as she stepped away, he stood, towering over her. Elsa watched her back as she dressed, not knowing if her master would suddenly turn on her. The dinosaur master merely threw his own clothes on before exiting.

Nervously, Elsa walked into the hallway as she strapped her sword on her side. Mesogog had already reached the lab. Swordhawk watched him with wary eyes as he entered. "So, I assume the beast is repaired?" He growled. Swordhawk bristled at his comment. "Yes my Lord." Zeltrax said, nodding his head in Swordhawk's direction.

Mesogog hefted his scimitar. "Okay then, let's see." Swordhawk stood there, uncertain. "Attack won't you?" Mesogog sighed. Swordhawk lunged half heartedly. He did not wish to be injured again. Mesogog easily blocked the blow. The monster stopped its next attack. "This is pathetic." Mesogog snapped.

Swordhawk heard the insult and pounced, blade like wings extended. The dinosaur master swiveled about and lunged as well. The bird monster was thrown to the ground. "He'll do fine." Mesogog growled. Zeltrax bowed and was about to leave through a portal with Swordhawk when Mesogog stopped him. "You aren't going anywhere, Siren shall go with him."

"Siren? Isn't she wounded?" Zeltrax protested. Siren walked through the door to the lab. She limped slightly. 'Siren, will you fight?" Mesogog asked. Siren nodded and looked over at Swordhawk. "He is to accompany you." Mesogog informed her. A troop of the Elite gathered behind Siren. "When should we attack?" Siren growled.

Dr. Oliver's lab

The alarm went off, waking up Hayley. "Tommy get your behind down here, alarm is going off!" she shouted. The four boy rangers ran downstairs to see what appeared on the view screen. Siren stood there with a massive metallic bird at her side. "So, what are we waiting for?!' Hayley exclaimed, getting out of her chair. "Hayley…" Tommy was about to say when the tech expert wheeled about and flashed her new morpher. "I don't have to hide down here anymore." she snapped.

Hayley grabbed the reins of the yellow raptor rider as the boys prepared their cycles. In a quick rush they were off. Hayley gulped. She realized she dived in way too quickly as they neared Siren/Kira and the giant bird beast.

Somewhere in the city

Siren watched them come. "Attack." She whispered to Swordhawk. The creature lifted from the ground and darted forward, blade like claws out. She watched in satisfaction as one of the rangers was thrown from their vehicle.

Hayley shouted in fear and pain as she landed. Swordhawk landed and bent to bite her when Tommy turned around and shot him in the back. The bird screamed. The monster whirled on the black ranger.

Siren stood at a distance watching. With a gesture of her hand the Elite bounded forward to attack Ethan and Conner. Trent continued towards Siren. "Let's dance pretty boy." Siren whispered.

_Author's Note: From the darkness I make my triumphant return! *bows* Hey everyone. I've been so busy with other stories I thought Siren had sung her swansong but not to fear! I'm back and working! Signing off!_

_-Ptera_


	8. Espionage

Disclaimer: The only thing that is mine is the teal ranger idea and Siren Project

Reefside

Trent saw Siren beginning to falter. "You're weakening." He said. Siren shook her head, denying that. "Never. I'm stronger then you, white ranger." She hissed, dancing out of the way from one of his attacks. "No you aren't look how tired you are." Trent said.

Mesogog knew Trent was right. He was perched on his throne, watching the battle. His own wounds still ached. "Zeltrax, get down there, take Siren's place." He said. Zeltrax looked at him in surprise. "My lord? Are you sure?" He asked. Mesogog nodded. "Siren is still recovering. You however, are not." Mesogog replied. Zeltrax hesitantly walked towards a portal and stepped through. He knew Siren was not going to take this well.

Siren fell just as the portal opened and Zeltrax stepped into the battle. "Siren, our master wishes for you to return." He said. Siren narrowed her eyes as Zeltrax moved forward to attack Trent. "He's my prey!" She shouted. "But you are weak! GET BACK!" It felt wonderful to Zeltrax to scream at this insignificant being who was slowly taking his place. Siren reluctantly walked through the portal, ready to face down Mesogog.

Trent adjusted his stance. He knew he wouldn't be fighting Zeltrax for long; the cyborg would turn his attention to fighting Doctor O.

Mesogog's fortress

"You know he will fail! Why did you take me out?!" Siren snapped, fangs flashing in the low light. "If you fail you will cause great injury to yourself, more injury then I care to afford. Siren, be at peace if only for a few moments." Mesogog said. He was attempting to go toe to toe with an angry teenager and he felt things going ill. Siren bared her teeth again and he knew she had every intention of attacking. Mesogog reacted first, grabbing her by her arm and dragging her from the main lab to the lab beneath the fortress.

"Siren! CALM YOURSELF!" He thundered. Siren/Kira quailed. "Please, just accept the fact you are wounded and cannot fight!" Siren sat down on the edge of a shelf. "I know you understand me, child. Go, rest. You'll be ready to fight next week." Siren did as she was told and breezed out of the room. Mesogog sank down, he was exhausted as well.

Reefside

Zeltrax stumbled backwards and Swordhawk caught him. Weakly the cyborg went to attack but he was stopped easily. Zeltrax went through the portal. Swordhawk followed ten minutes later with the Elite around him. Mesogog was asleep on his throne, blissfully unaware. Elsa saw Zeltrax. "Let's get you out of here before he wakes up." She said, forcing Zeltrax out the door.

Reefside

Dr. Oliver sat down and sighed. "Where's Hayley?" he asked. The others looked around. She was gone. They felt the color drain from their faces. "Try and communicate with her!" Tommy shouted.

Mesogog's fortress

Hayley crouched in the other lab. She had never been inside the fortress. "Stupid idea, Hayley, stupid stupid stupid…" She looked at the console before her. "Pay dirt." She said, clicking at the keys. Hayley grumbled when she noticed the voice activation. She clambered down next the computer and opened its internals. "I'll get info on what you are doing yet." Hayley growled.

Her communicator beeped. "Damn…hey guys…" she said sheepishly. "Hayley, where are you?" Tommy snapped. Hayley hushed him. "In Mesogog's fortress. I figured I'd sneak in and gather what information I could on what this Siren thing, that has to be something more too it then simply mutating Kira. I know you guys wouldn't let me if I asked before, you would all say I was too inexperienced. Well right now I just cracked his firewall and voice command thing and I'm not going to be replying until I get the answers we need. Also, Mesogog hasn't entered my gem's signature into the alarm system yet. He has no idea I'm here" She told him. Tommy smirked a little bit. He expected no less from her.

Hayley placed her hands on the console and immediately began her work. "Whoa." She muttered, "He was ready for this." Hayley browsed through the extensive diagrams. Kira was to be a new experiment with dinosaur DNA. Her mutation had not finished yet, it was continuing. Hayley continued her quest through the writings and notes Mesogog had compiled. He was an obsessive.

"This has been his project for years. He has spent so much time refining it to fit her gem's powers and her abilities…What a sicko." Hayley mumbled.

_Author's Notes: VHAT IS THIS? It's an update! Thanks for bugging the crud out of me guys to update this. Please bug me more often so I can get this done so I'll focus on my other fics._

_-Ptera_


	9. Logical Solution

Disclaimer: The usual stuff does not belong to me, blah blah blah

"Dr. O, what are we going to do now?" Conner grumbled. Dr. Oliver leaned against the computer console. "We wait. If we all go traipsing after her things could end badly. Give her two hours and she'll probably be back with the information, after that, we will contact her and see if she needs our assistance."

Anton stood in the corner of the hideout and said, "We should take her out now. It is dangerous for her there, she nothing about him except for the fact you fight him. She has not been in the fortress before. This leaves her at a serious disadvantage." Dr. Oliver turned to look at Anton. "She has the scans of the entire fortress and she is a technical genius. Hayley might be our shot to get any information on what Mesogog is doing to Kira. You could only give us so much info, we need her and we need to be willing to take risks."

Mesogog's Fortress

Hayley worked quickly, downloading what she could. She only skimmed what she was going through, she would read it later. A dry, reptilian smell reached her nose. She turned a looked around. She disconnected her flash drive and dove behind the console, searching for a new hiding spot from there.

The doors hissed open and Mesogog strode in. He sniffed the air, something was different. "Come out, come out, little ranger." He whispered, chuckling to himself. Hayley went to move when Mesogog leapt and landed in front of her. "Oh…you must be the new one. Have I introduced myself formally yet?" Mesogog chuckled and grinning darkly.

Hayley crawled backwards and got to her feet. "You're Mesogog." She snapped.

"Ah good, you know! Makes things so much easier. Might I say, you are rather pretty."

Hayley forced down her revulsion as Mesogog backed her into a corner. "I'm sure we could find a place for you here, teal ranger." He growled. Hayley punched, the spikes on her fists driving into Mesogog as he attempted to dodge. He howled in pain and roared as she escaped his frantic clawing. She leapt through an invisiportal as she morphed, setting off at a dead run. Her lungs burned as her feet flew beneath her. It took Hayley a few moments to realize that she wasn't being followed.

Mesogog struggled to draw breath. He removed his jacket to see what damage the spikes had done. Even though the teal gem was a lesser gem, its genetic modifications were not to be scoffed at. The built in brass knuckles had punched deep, not enough to puncture any of his vitals however. He growled before getting up to hunt down some bandages. Mesogog had never felt so weak in his life. The past days had been draining, literally, as he lost so much blood over the course of the battles. He carefully left the lab, wheezing.

Reefside

Hayley kept running until she returned to their base. Tommy stared at her wide eyed as she caught her breath. "Hayley? Are you alright?" He muttered. Hayley held up her hand. "Do you realize how much of a sicko we are up against?" she finally asked.

"Wait you just realized that?" Conner mumbled. Hayley waved the flash drive in front of his face. "After you see this, you'll think it even more so."

The rangers sat in awe of the information Hayley had stolen. "Mesogog has had this project in the works for sometime. He had taken a blood sample when she was first captured. He even has basic schematics for the rest of you if something similar occurred. Anyways, the main feature is this." She said, flicking through slides, "Kira's mutation has not finished. She will become more saurian. Those wings she has now are mere training wings. In the end she will become almost half pteranodon. We have a chance to capture her, by the looks of things; she'll be grounded from the exchange of wings for a few weeks. Now assuming Mesogog sends her out to fight, we'll have the advantage." Hayley remarked.

The boys' faces all dripped with disgust. "Any way to reverse this?" Trent asked cautiously. "An untainted DNA sample." Hayley replied, looking at the charts.

_Author's Comments- Sacre Bleu, an update!_

_-Signing off_

_ -Pterakyn _


	10. And so the story stands

Usual disclaimer: I don't own this characters, only the Siren project.

"So where are we even going to find an untainted sample?" Connor asked, leaning on the console. "We break into her house, we steal her hair brush, simple as that." Hayley responded, standing, "and we should act fast, the further into the mutation she goes, the longer and more painful her transformation back will be."

Mesogog's Fortress

Siren slept deeply, Elsa's quarters were now hers. Elsa herself remained by Mesogog's side. After all his weeks of weakness, he was finally regaining some of his glory. She prided herself with him finally listening to her. She kept his nightmares of death at bay. The deep, cold thud of his heart lulled her to sleep, but was a constant reminder of who she was dealing with. Even in his rage, Mesogog's heart never moved much faster, a consistent, terrifying state of control. Despite the danger she relished her new found status, more than happy to let Siren take her former position. Any of her past misgivings on the ranger had long since been erased, the devotion the mutant now held to their cause was borderline fanatical.

Reefside

Connor fell heavily as Ethan boosted him up through the window. "I think we should trade in our suits to become spies instead." Connor joked, standing up proudly. Ethan dusted himself off. "Speak for yourself, this is a real job, those spies just exist in James Bond and shit."

"Remember your job guys, anything that might have Kira's DNA on it, tag it, bag it, and send it down!" Hayley snapped, hidden in a bush behind the house. Immediately the boys set to work. They snatched her hair brush and some lipstick containers and shoved them quickly into plastic bags. Morphing, they leapt and rolled from the higher window, landing near Hayley. "Merry Christmas, Hails." Ethan whispered. Together the rangers ran back into the woods, heading for their lab, praying that they had the right materials.

"What is the verdict, Hayley?" Doctor Oliver asked. "The hairs are viable, I can begin construction now that we have this." Hayley replied exhaustion and relief showing on her face. "Our biggest task after I finish building though will be to capture her. Judging by how strong she is getting and how well protected she seems to be by Mesogog this is not going to be an easy task."

"This past month hasn't been easy on us." Doctor Oliver replied, "Mesogog himself is taking to the field. He is no coward and we should not have thought of him as such before. But he is still weak, Anton said so. It will be some time before he returns to full strength; we need to be in and out before that happens."

"Agreed," she said, nodding her head, "I've only seen him the twice face to face and having him running around even stronger is actually more than a little horrifying to me."

Doctor Oliver sighed, sinking into his desk chair. "At least we will have good news to tell the boys tomorrow. I will bring them here after class. Kira will be back with us in no time."

Hayley smiled, it was a pleasant thought. The cyber café had grown only too quiet without her singing every night.

Mesogog's fortress

It was late when Elsa heard the deep growl, it was the only warning she got. She woke up as she was shoved aside, Mesogog springing from his bed. One of his claws struck her a glancing blow across the face as he raged at some unseen combatant. Elsa drew a dagger and crouched. Blood dripped into her eyes; it made no difference in the pitch dark room.

When the light finally came up, Mesogog was crouched over a black triptoid. His muscles bulged as he tore into it, gore smeared neck and head rearing as the attacker's innards were scattered. He gave her only a cursory glance and continued to devour the former minion.

"Remind me to have a word with Zeltrax in the morning," he said at last, licking the blood from her face. The dinosaur master crawled back into bed, still covered in his prey's blood. "Well? Are you coming back or not?" He demanded. Carefully, Elsa slid in next to him, eyes wide with terror as he rested his blood drenched snout against her neck.

_Author's Notes: Uh, hi guys, what has it been, two years since last update? My fanfiction bug had unfortunately deserted me until I was recently challenged to find smut fic of a certain beloved dinosaur villain. I am never accepting such a challenge again. I will try to finish this as long as my fanfic bug runs hot! I will also start working on a new chapter of Valkyrie's inheritance, since for a brief time I lost that story's direction. It has now returned. The point of this chapter that while it may seem repetitive (and really damn short) is to get me back on track with the story and bring back all my old ideas! Hopefully my current college career won't get too much in the way!_

_-signing off !_

_-Ptera_


End file.
